¡Chrona es hombre!
by AsHely Hewlett
Summary: Él estaba cien por ciento seguro, que tendría esa foto de Chrona desnuda, para demostrarle a su mejor amigo que estaba equivocado. ¡Porque si él, Black-Star, decía que: Chrona era hombre. Es por que era hombre!. Porque él era un Dios, y un Dios nunca se equivocaba. One-Shot.


**_Aclaración_**_**: **__**Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. Por lo tanto todos sus personajes son de su plena propiedad. **_

_**Personajes:: Black-Star/Chrona/Soul::**_

_**Genero:: Humor. (O eso espero xD)::**_

**_¡Chrona es hombre!_**

―Seré tu sirviente por una semana y te alabare como si fueras un verdadero Dios. Si me demuestras lo contrario― Dijo Soul decidido, sonriéndole a Black-Star con diversión. El Dios autoproclamado, dejo mostrar la misma diversión y decisión que su amigo.

―Acepto. Pero si yo pierdo… ¿Qué?―Soul sonrió con cinismo puro, al verlo temblar. Black-Star conocía la mente perversa de su mejor amigo, y no le esperaba nada bonito.

―Pasaras un día entero con Excalibur― Su amigo palideció, mirándolo con sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Sus labios temblaron en una sonrisa leve, intentando que Soul le dijera que era una broma de mal gusto. Pero no su mejor amigo, no mentía.

Se alzo sobre sus pies, tirando al suelo aquel refresco en lata que segundos antes bebía. Lo pateo con fuerza, viendo como a pequeña lata se perdía en el cielo azul cayendo en algún techo cercano.

―¡Conseguiré esas malditas pruebas, aunque tenga que besarle el culo al Kishin Asura!― grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que varios estudiantes se giran para ver como uno de los "héroes" causantes de que el Kishin ahora no los atormentase, se perdía entre una nube de humo y polvo.

Soul dibujo una sonrisa de lado, mientras bebía de su refresco. Claramente tenía esa apuesta ganada, él vivía con Chrona y Maka, claramente en la convivencia del día a día él se enteraba o veía cosas que afirmaban su teoría del género de la chica. Y dudaba que tuviera que pasar el resto de la semana alabando a su amigo egocéntrico. Se enderezo con algo de pereza para caminar hacia la entrada del edificio. Debía encontrar a Maka, tenían una misión que hacer en Inglaterra, y conociéndola, querría visitar todos los lugares donde los autores de sus libros favoritos se habían inspirado.

―Solo espero que para cuando vuelva ya se haya dado cuenta…―rió divertido, mientras tarareaba una coordinada canción de Jazz.

.

.

.

Black-Star, era un jodido ninja. Y si alguien decía lo contrario, él se encargaba de hacerle creer lo contrario a puños. Por eso pasaría los últimos días, espiando a Chrona, para conseguir esas malditas pruebas, que demostraban que esa persona tenía una espada tal como él. Y no se refería ni a Tsubaki, ni a Ragnarok.

Escuchaba con atención como Kid, le comandaba la misión a realizar. Con su espalda pegada a uno de esos pilares, mientras observaba desde lejos como Ragnarok se quejaba y Chrona asentía dispuesta.

―Bien los veré cuando me comuniquen el resultado de la misión. Mucha suerte, y por favor cuídense mucho.― los despidió Kid con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

―¡Nos vemos, rayitas!― le grito Ragnarok, sin ninguna pisca de respeto a pesar de que la máscara de shinigami, cubría el rostro del joven hombre se podía notar la vena hinchada en su frente ante el apodo.

―Adiós, Shinigami-kun― hablo con respeto y timidez la técnica.

―Adiós Chrona, cuídate mucho― se despidió de igual manera Kid con voz firme.

Los vio salir con rapidez. Y él digno espía, se oculto "disimuladamente" detrás del pilar.

.

.

.

Llevaba horas caminando por el desierto que rodeaba Death City, mirando desde lejos la figura de Chrona que seguía caminando sin mostrar muestras de cansancio alguno. La miro jadeante, el calor le cocinaba los pies y su cantimplora estaba seca. Jadeo con el ceño fruncido, para luego hacer trizas aquella botella de agua mineral que traía reseca.

―¡Que no sabes que existen los trenes, aviones y automóviles, maldito enfermo mental!― grito a todo pulmón haciendo que Chrona se girara hacia él. Afortunadamente alcanzo a ocultarse detrás de una loma de arena, antes de que lo viera.

―¿Escuchaste algo Ragnarok?― le pregunto la técnica a su arma que sostenía una leve sombrilla sobre su cabeza.

―Si…supongo que el calor, nos está afectando. ¡Apresúrate, quiero comer algo!― tiro de sus mejillas con fuerza haciendo que continuara con su caminata.

Se tapo su boca, sudando frio―Eso estuvo cerca…―se susurro por lo bajo.

Camino otras horas, y cuando por fin sus ojos vieron civilización evito las ganas de llorar de emoción. Tenía sed, hambre, ampollas en los pies y arena en el trasero, como también una mirada perdida.

Cayó de rodillas sobre el asfalto mientras una expresión derrotada lo cubría. Estaba agotado, ni cinco peleas con Mifune (aquel samurái pederasta) se comparaban con caminar todo el maldito desierto. Maldito Soul, y su maldita apuesta. Maldito él por aceptarla. Maldito Chrona, por tener pies de aceros que caminaban todo el desierto sin cansarse. Maldita Tsubaki por no convencerlo adecuadamente de que aquello era una estupidez. Maldito sea Kid, por estar jodiendo con su simetría. Maldito sea el profesor Stein, por atraparlo mientras intentaba copiar en su examen. Maldita sea Maka por su amor a la literatura. Bien, maldito sea que estas tres últimas cosas no tengan nada que ver con el tema. Y maldita sea Medusa por no enseñarle a su engendro la diferencia entre, femenino y masculino. Si Chrona se vistiera más femenina o se comportara más masculino, sabrían qué carajo es.

Pero él no se rendiría. Porque él era un jodido Dios, que los mortales jamás podrían superar. Tomo una bocanada de aire, inflando sus pulmones, para proseguir con su misión.

Vio como el arma volvía nuevamente al cuerpo de su técnico y este, comenzaba a caminar hacia un local cercano donde un gran cartel decía "Hotel". Black-Star poso su mano en su mentón, mientras acariciaba sus labios con su dedo índice.

―Piensa descansar. Si duerme, podre introducirme en su habitación y sacarle una foto dormido. Para refregarle en la cara a Soul de que es hombre. – Orgulloso ante su idea entro al hotel mirando con atención desde la entrada el número de la llave que le habían entregado a Chrona.

Pidió una habitación, de inmediatamente cuando le dijeron el precio por noche, se quedo pálido.

―¡¿Cómo piensas cobrarle ese precio a un Dios como yo?!¡Deberías ofrecerme el cuarto VIP!― Estiro su brazo para tomar una llave detrás del mostrador, mientras el incrédulo empleado lo miraba algo asustado ante su repentino ataque de ira― Tomare este. Y quiero que la próxima vez este error no se vuelva a repetir. Jodido mortal― Silbando una canción que escucho en la radio del hotel, mientras hacía girar la llave sobre su dedo índice, entro al ascensor con un aire de grandeza total.

Mientras tanto empleados, como personas que pedían una habitación, se quedaron mirándolo como si fuese un loco.

Le importaba poco, su misión era conseguir pruebas de que Chrona era hombre.

.

.

.

―¿Tonta, piensas bañarte y esperar a que ya sean las nueve?― le pregunto su arma, haciendo que ella lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

―No pienso dejar que me enjabones la espalda, pervertido― lo regaño. Tirándose sobre la cama amplia.―No, pienso bañarme luego de que termine la misión.― Suspiro al sentir la comodidad de la almohada― Es tan cómodo…

―Dentro de unos minutos traerán la comida que ordenaste para mí.― dijo emocionado el arma mientras estiraba su pequeño cuerpo sobre el resto de cama sobrante.

―Sabes…Quedarme en un hotel es mucho mejor que dormir en las calles…―comento mirándolo sobre su hombro.

―La vieja fea, nunca nos daba dinero para pagar un hotel. ¡Era una maldita explotadora!― chillo Ragnarok, sacudiendo sus diminutos bracitos sobre el colchón.

Chrona estaba a punto de contestar cuando su arma se materializo en una espada, que se poso en su mano con rapidez.

―¿Qué sucede?

― Busca un alma― ordeno, haciendo que su técnica abriera sus ojos con rudeza. Miro a su alrededor pero no vio nada. Se paró de la cama para caminar hacia el balcón y mirar hacia los lados. Sin encontrar nada.

―No veo ninguna alma poderosa. Parece ser que el calor del desierto te afecto Ragnarok…

―En fin, quizás fue eso. Pero jure sentir como alguien nos observaba.― el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando con la puerta hicieron que el arma nuevamente se posara sobre la cabeza de su técnica. ―¡Ya llego la comida!¡Comida, comida!― grito infantilmente tirando de su cabello hacia la entrada.

―¡Ragnarok, cálmate!

―¡Ve a buscar mi comida, estúpida!―

A las afuera del edificio, se puede ver como un Black- Star, se encuentra con su cara pegada al pavimento, sus piernas tiemblan con rudeza, ante la caída recibida. ¿Por qué simplemente no cayó con precisión y agilidad como cuando luchaba?.

Simple, de la desesperación de ser descubierto se resbalo y quedo con la cara enterrada entre los escombros de cemento.

―Mierda.―dijo adolorido, intentando pararse sobre sus pies temblorosos. Cuando acepto esa apuesta no se imaginaba que fuera tan difícil.

Es decir, que tan difícil sería conseguir pruebas de que un travesti es hombre. Pero no, Chrona, tenía que ser un maldito loco que no se sabía si era hombre o mujer.

Cuando la campana de una iglesia cercana sonó nueve veces. El gran Dios Black-Star vio como Chrona salía del hotel rumbo a uno de los barrios más peligrosos de esa ciudad. Él la siguió de cerca con sigilo.

Su figura encorvada, caminaba con tanta paciencia que él tenía ganas de pegarle en el trasero, para que se apresurara. Pero en cambio la siguió de cerca hasta que la vio detenerse justo en la puerta inmensa de una catedral tétricamente oscurecida ante las sombras.

Con tranquilidad, su arma se materializo sobre su mano, antes de ingresar. Curioso Black, observo la puerta. Se notaba a distancias que varios demonios estaban allí reunidos, y por lo que leyó por sus almas, eran poderosos.

El gritó ensordecedor de Ragnarok, lo hizo doblegarse para taparse sus oídos lastimados.

―¡Resonancia de alma!― el grito unido tanto de arma como de técnico, lo dejo pálido, al notar como la puerta explotaba llevándose de paso a él, en conjunto con esos demonios en forma extraña que salían disparados ante tal ataque.

Al estar siendo aplastado por un pedazo de escombro, Chrona ignoro su presencia, cuando salto hacia el exterior y corto su muñeca con rudeza.

―¡Blody Needles!― grito haciendo desaparecer a esa gran manada de demonios que la rodeaban. La técnico guardo silencio cuando, alzo su espada al aire y de inmediato todas esas almas corrompidas fueron tragadas por su arma.

―Ya está todo listo, Chrona. Larguémonos de aquí.― Black, con sus ojos abiertos de par a par, al haber esquivado de pura suerte una de esas agujas, los vio partir nuevamente dejando el lugar en completo silencio.

―¡Bien!. ¡Seguramente ahora se irá a bañar y yo seré capaz de sacarle esa jodida foto!. – grito con una vena rotunda puesta en su frente, que amenazaba con reventar en cualquier momento.

¡Estaba harto!

Todo el maldito día, persiguiendo a ese travesti. Y sin tener resultados.

―Nos iremos a casa, ahora mismo. No quiero quedarme mucho tiempo en esta ciudad…―balbuceo temblorosa Chrona, a su arma, que posaba sus manitos pequeñas sobre su cabeza como si fuera un minino.

―Bien…Pero antes déjame comprar algo de comida. La vaca de tu amiga, no cocina bien― gruño la criatura, a sabiendas que si la rubia escuchaba decir aquello de su "comida", quedaría con un libro pesado puesto en su cara.

Desde lejos, Black los asechaba con sus ojos intensos. Espero a que terminaran de comprar, para sonreír siniestramente, aferrándose a esa cámara que había tomado "prestada" de Liz, antes de venir.

―Jeje…Tendré esa jodida foto― se dijo a sí mismo sin poder evitar soltar un grito de felicidad al cielo. –Una vez más el universo muestra mi genialidad y mi lugar en los cielos. No cualquier mortal, podrá tener esta fotografía, por lo que Black-Star, el dios todo poderoso, lograra…―su monologo a si mismo quedo suspendido en el aire. Al ver como Dos alas idénticas a las de un dragón emergían de la espalda de Chrona, y la misma emprendía vuelo en lo alto como si no le costase ni siquiera un poco.

―…―

Se quedo petrificado, en su lugar. Mientras veía como ese largo vestido negro con detalles blancos a cada lado de su cadera y en la parte superior de sus hombros, se perdía entre las nubes oscuras, que la luna con su brillo visualizaba.

Guardo unos minutos de silencio, antes de reír como un loco, doblegándose hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Varias personas, que cruzaban por sus lados, lo miraban de reojo antes de susurrar entre ellas lo extraño que era.

A él no le importo. Siguió riendo, hasta que de manera gradual, esas risas fueron transformándose en profundo sollozos desamparados que lo hicieron sobarse los ojos intentando inútilmente que las lágrimas dejaran de caer.

―¡Me cago en ti, Soul!¡En ti, y en el puto sexo de Chrona!― Grito derrotado. Ahora debía caminar medio desierto para llegar nuevamente a Death City.

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza sobre el pedimento, antes de que doblegara lastimero. Él solo deseaba ser Dios…Y…

―Seré un Dios…―Hablo decidido. Levantándose y mirando el horizonte desolado frente a él.― ¡Y ningún travesti fenómeno. Me hará creer lo contrario!¡Conseguiré que Soul, me bese lo pies!¡Como el digno Dios que soy!― Grito a todo pulmón antes de comenzar a correr como si no hubiera un mañana sobre la zona desértica.

.

.

.

Maka se dejo caer en el sofá cansada. Le dolían los músculos de sus piernas y el de sus brazos. Y ni contaba esa profunda herida en su muslo interno que Soul la ayudo a curar. Su cabello húmedo era cubierto por una toalla blanca.

Su misión fue agotadora, pero luego de dos días ya estaban nuevamente en casa. Observo el reloj en la pared, mientras Blair, ronroneaba entre sus piernas.

Chrona, no volvería dentro de dos días a lo mucho, debido a que el viaje por el desierto hacia la ciudad donde fue enviada duraba dos días a pie. Y como estaba segura de que su mejor amiga, jamás tomaría un vehículo del cual no pudiera lidiar. Tardaría dos días a lo mucho en volver.

El aroma a comida la hizo suspirar. Observo por la cocina como su novio Soul, vestía un delantal mientras revolvía una olla humeante.

―¿Qué cocinaras, Soul?― pregunto, antes de dejar a Blair a un lado, y dirigirse hacia él.

―Estofado― le dijo él antes de girarse hacia ella y besar sus labios con ferocidad. Ella de inmediato de sonrojo, cuando él atrapo uno de ellos entre sus dientes puntiagudos y lo mordió con suavidad. ―¿_Te gusta?―_ Maka frunció el ceño, ante el doble sentido de la pregunta. Rodó los ojos antes de acercase aún más y sacar su lengua pequeña para lamer su labio superior. De inmediato él la soltó, para darse vuelta hacia la cocina.

Ella evito soltar una risita de triunfo, al notar el adorable magenta que tenían sus mejillas.

―Si... me gusta…― le ronroneo a su oído haciéndolo estremecer en su lugar. No pudo evitar lanzarse hacia él y besar sus labios con sorpresa.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió con lentitud, haciendo que ella dejara de besarlo, para girarse a la entrada notando la figura de su amiga.

―¡Chrona!―exclamo alegre. Sin soltarse del agarre de Soul.

―Justo a tiempo, para la cena― le dijo su novio, soltándola para agregar otro plato más a la mesa.

―¡Alguien dijo comida!― soltó Ragnarok, saliendo del interior de su técnica para babear cómo pero hambriento. Soul lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados al ver como olfateaba el aire en busca de comida.

―Hola…―Saludo temblorosa Chrona, antes de contestar el abrazo de Maka, con cautela.

―¿Cómo les fue en su misión?― pregunto la rubia, haciendo que el arma dejara de actuar como un perro. Para posar su mirada sobre su amiga/enemiga.

―¿Qué te importa, vaca?

―¿Cómo me llamaste?― gruño Maka amenazando con lanzarle un libro entremedio de esas líneas obre su rostro en forma de cruz.

―V-A-C-A― deletreo ganándose como contestación una enciclopedia entera de temas diversos, entremedio de su cara.

Chrona tembló en su lugar, al notar como su arma, desfallecía a un lado de su cuerpo, antes de meterse nuevamente en forma de sangre, al interior de su cuerpo.

―Me…mejor…me iré a bañar. Aprovechare ahora que esta inconsciente…―balbuceo nerviosamente, antes de partir hacia el baño.

―Bien. Te dejare comida para que puedas comer luego― le hablo Soul al pasar por al lado. Ella simplemente asintió, sonriente.

Los dos fueron siempre muy buenos con ella. Y jamás olvidaría las acciones que hicieron por ella cuando más lo necesito. Si bien, hubo una etapa en la que ella cayó ante la locura, ellos jamás la abandonaron. Estaba más que agradecida por ello.

Por todos ellos.

El agua tibia la hizo sonreír y soltar un suspiro, aliviada. Si bien sus músculos nunca se cansaban, a causa de su sangre negra, se sentía bien estar relajada de esa manera bajo el agua tibia.

Un ruido rotundo se escucho del otro lado de la cortina de agua que caía sobre ella. Seguido de un ensordecedor grito de Maka que decía "_Espera_". Cerro el grifo para salir de la ducha e ir a fijarse que sucedía, busco la toalla de baño, para tapar su desnudez.

La vio al otro lado de la habitación sobre la tapa del retrete. Con cuidado salió de la ducha para pararse sobre la alfombra de baño.

Estiro su mano hacia la toalla, antes de que la puerta de la habitación fuera golpeada con fuerza contra la pared, siendo abierta de par a par. Ella se quedo estática al ver como un sudado y jadeante Black-Star, la miraba con el ceño fruncido, mientras la observaba de arriba abajo boca abierta.

El flash de una cámara. Seguido de cerca por un Ragnarok con un aura siniestra materializado alrededor de su mano cerrada hecha un puño.

―¿Donde quieres que corte Chrona?― escucho la voz de su arma, mientras ella sentía sus cabellos mojados cubrirle la mayor parte de la cara. Ragnarok, simplemente tomo ese silencio como el sonido de la trompeta, que señalaba que debía matar.

―Es…es….―balbuceo estético en su lugar, petrificado en su lugar, aquel pervertido que intento observar a su Chrona mientras se bañaba― Es…es...

―¡BLOODY SLICER!― Se escucho antes de que Black-Star saliera volando por entre las paredes del departamento al recibir tal ataque de frente. Ragnarok, se materializo en su forma normal, para cerrar la puerta del baño con lentitud, frente a la atenta mirada de un Soul divertido, una Blair coqueta, y una demonio con un libro en su mano, que se abría paso entre los escombros, con un tomo único de un millón de hojas y que una vez fue llamada bajo el nombre de Maka.

―¡Maka-chop!― Ese fue el golpe que lo lanzo definitivamente fuera de escena y fuera de su estado consiente.

.

..

.

―Lo lamento mucho, Chrona-chan. Jamás volverá a suceder, te lo prometo―Tsubaki, intentaba disculparse en honor a su técnico. Que en estos momentos no tenía la capacidad, por tener la mitad de sus huesos rotos.

―D…descuida…Tsubaki…no…es…tu…tu culpa― intento calmarla la técnica, intentando hablar por entre los bracitos protectores de su arma, que se cerraban alrededor de su cara como si no quisiese que nadie se le acerque más de lo habitual.

Soul, la mente maestra, detrás de todo ese desastre soltó una risita al ver como la criatura, gruñía como perro molesto al mirar al inconsciente en la camilla. Ragnarok, podía ser un maldito bastardo cuando la molestaba, pero dentro de todo se notaba que quería a su técnica.

―A todo esto…¿Dónde quedo la fotografía?― Maka, miro a Liz, la rubia negó repentinas veces con la cabeza.

―Cuando Kid, me dio mi cámara luego de haberla ido a buscar a tu casa. No había ninguna foto nueva― Contesto la rubia, desconcertada.

.

.

.

Por debajo de la máscara del Shinigami, se podía apreciar como un furioso sonrojo se posaban sobre la mejillas del mismo. En sus manos una fotografía era sostenida por manos temblorosas.

―Sera mejor que guarde esto― dijo con voz ronca, guardando el objeto por entre su larga capa oscura.

* * *

_**¡FIN!**_

* * *

**_Hace tiempo tenia este Fic, en mi computadora, pero no fue hasta hace poco que lo encontré perdido entre el monton. Y he decidido que vea la luz. :)_**

**_Espero haberte sacado una sonrisa, y si así fue, espero que me lo dejes saber. :)_**

**_¿Merece un lindo comentario de tu parte? :3_**

**_¡Gracias por leer! C:_**


End file.
